


Did you find him?

by mee4ever



Series: Pretend that you love me and kiss me again [3]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Blow Jobs, Church Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oaths & Vows, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Smut, This is top of the line sinning people, Weddings, While wtiting, Yes i cry easily, cried at the end, this can be perceived as highly inappropriate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mee4ever/pseuds/mee4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The only thing I’ve read or people have told me about this night, is that we’re gonna go to bed and fall asleep immediately because we’re going to be too tired for anything else. And I just… wanted some <i>fun</i> before we are too tired.” Minho’s voice was soft and on the verge of <i>whining</i>, needy and full of anticipation. Newt dropped his mouth.<br/>“It’s not just about sex,” he said.<br/>“I know,” Minho promised, “but I would like it to be a little bit about sex.” He sounded way more playful now. Newt rolled his eyes.<br/>“So you thought you’d fuck me, right now, in this…” he looked around, “...storage locker?” Minho’s eyebrows shot up and this time, he shook his head.<br/>“I was more thinking about sucking your cock till you begged for God,” he dead panned.</p><p>Or the one where the boys finds the time to have some <i>fun </i> before they promise themselves to one another forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did you find him?

**Author's Note:**

> Per Newtporn's request, here's the wedding fic. 
> 
> It's for [Lovi's](http://crybabydraco.tumblr.com/) birthday, HURRAY TO YOU, I LOVE YOU AND I AM SO BLESSED TO HAVE YOU AS MY FRIEND, HOPE THIS YEAR WILL BRING ONLY GOOD THINGS TO YOU. 
> 
> Also, this WILL be the last part of this series, thank you all that have been reading and commenting and giving kudos, you're the best <3
> 
> I highly appreciate feedback and you are also more than welcome to point out spelling or grammatical errors since English isn't my first language.

“Minho, what are you-” Newt was interrupted by Minho urging him forward. He’d appeared out of seemingly nowhere. With a grin on his face and fire and his eyes, he’d just said “come with me” and proceeded to make Newt come with him rather than showing the way. Apparently Newt wasn’t being quick enough, because Minho rounded him, took his hand and pretty much dragged him into a small room Newt hadn’t even noticed was there. And when Newt tried to ask any more questions, they fell short into Minho’s hot mouth. Eager, but still sweetly, Minho kissed him like the world outside had ceased to exist. Newt might became a bit lightheaded of the sudden closeness but he was still enough  _ there  _ to push Minho slightly away. 

“You know, there are people here...” And there really were. Not in the cupboard or whatever Minho had found to drag him into, but on the other side of the door, probably already looking for the two of them. 

“Eh, they’re not so important,” Minho scoffed and caught his lips again. Newt talked through the kiss. 

“We’re gonna be-”

“We’re not gonna be late,” Minho cooed and lifted Newt of the ground and sat him down on some sort of shelf or something. 

“I can’t sit on-”

“It’s not gonna break,  _ relax _ .” Minho smiled through his kisses, Newt giggled a little. 

“Well, I am a bit wound up, I hope you know why?” 

“Yes, I do, I am too,” Minho said and stopped kissing for a second. When Newt sat like this, his face was in the exact same height as Minho’s was when he stood on the floor. They looked, almost stared, at each other for a while. The tension in Newt’s shoulders almost disappeared completely when Minho started laughing. Newt followed suit. 

“You’re looking really sexy, did you know?” Minho asked when he’d calmed down and fingered at Newt’s light blue button up and dark blue two piece. It fit him perfectly, no question about it. Minho’s own rounded his edges like the fabric hadn’t been made for anything but his body and gash, if anyone in this room was sexy, it was definitely him. But, Newt had learned over the years that just because someone else was good looking, it didn’t mean that they’re the only one. Newt probably looked sexy too, if Minho said so. He even felt sexy. 

“Shut up,” he said anyway. Minho smirked. 

“If that’s what you want, may I?” His fingers had stopped over the buckle of Newt’s pants and how much Newt wanted him to keep going, he shook his head. 

“No.” And Minho didn’t continue. 

“What is this?” Newt asked, Minho sighed a little and bit his lip. Seemingly defeated, he started to explain.

“The only thing I’ve read or people have told me about this night, is that we’re gonna go to bed and fall asleep immediately because we’re going to be too tired for anything else. And I just… wanted some  _ fun  _ before we are too tired.” Minho’s voice was soft and on the verge of  _ whining,  _ needy and full of anticipation. Newt dropped his mouth. 

“It’s not just about sex,” he said.

“I know,” Minho promised, “but I would like it to be a little bit about sex.” He sounded way more playful now. Newt rolled his eyes. 

“So you thought you’d fuck me, right now, in this…” he looked around, “...storage locker?” Minho’s eyebrows shot up and this time, he shook his head. 

“I was more thinking about sucking your cock till you begged for God,” he dead panned.

“Oh.”

“ _ Please _ ?” He plead and propped his face up in Newt’s. 

“Okay,” Newt gulped. 

“I love you so much,” Minho sung and then Newt’s pants were unbuckled and unzipped in no time and there was a hand around him and than there wasn’t  _ just  _ the hand but lips too and holy fuck. He wanted to grab Minho’s hair, but that would probably not be such a good idea, future events rapidly approaching, so he grabbed a hold on his arm with one hand and whatever he could reach beside him with the other. He didn’t even care what is was, because Minho was humming around his cock and it sent twitches up his spine, making him gasp wordlessly. He threw his head back against the wall and slung his legs around Minho’s torso, to pull him in closer, if that was even possible. 

Minho had always been good at this, taking care of Newt and make him feel like he was the whole world. It felt intensified by the surroundings, knowing that this wasn’t the time, this was exactly the right time anyway, the anticipation, the nerves, the love, the everything of this wonderful day. 

He did work both effectively and cleanly, licking exactly where he knew Newt couldn’t help but moan because of, using just a sufficient amount of saliva for it to be wet without being sloppy. There was still formal wear in the picture, on both of their bodies, and it would be highly inappropriate if there would be any mess. This in it self was inappropriate enough. 

Minho built Newt up quickly, not because he seemed to be in such a hurry, just because he liked doing that and then slowing down to go deep and agonizing as Newt spewed curses and made the most pleasurable sounds as he almost couldn’t take it. He swore under his breath over and over and Minho held him in place when he started bucking his hips. 

“Oh fuck, oh my God, go faster,  _ please _ ,” and Minho thankfully did. There wasn’t much for him to do than just relish in the fact that Minho couldn’t get enough of him, that he wanted this right now because maybe he couldn’t have it later (later that day, that was, he could have  _ this  _ for the rest of his life) and the fact that it was the most amazing fucking blow job in the history of blow jobs. He didn’t want to be anywhere else. He wanted to hold on to Minho forever and he was going to make sure that he did precisely that. 

“My  _ God, _ ” Newt squeaked again because there was just no stopping it. Minho didn’t slow down and Newt came so hard he didn’t even feel it when he banged his head against the wall. Minho’s lips didn’t leave his cock until it almost had gone soft again. Newt didn’t mind one bit. Knocked out by the orgasm, he held on to Minho’s shoulders as Minho zipped him up again before wiping at his own mouth. 

“Did you find him?” Minho asked then, closely to his ear and placed pecks along his neck. 

“What? Who? What now?” Newt asked and tried to get his breathing in order. He looked down at Minho. It didn’t make any sort of sense. 

“God?” The grin his fiancé shot him was smug enough so that Newt lightly slapped his head. 

“Let me introduce you to him,” Newt answered suggestively and moved to get down, possibly on his knees. Preferably to get down on his knees. 

“No, nonono, we do not have time for that!” Minho chimed and grinned, showing off all of his perfect teeth as he helped Newt off the- whatever he was propped upon. His expression was open but determined. 

“Common, Minho!” Newt exclaimed but Minho only took his hand and turned around. 

“Christ, Newt, remember that we have a wedding to attend!” He glanced at Newt over his shoulder and stopped for a second. The look he flashed across all of Newt’s figure was one that Newt never would get enough of. 

“We don’t have time for you to get down and dirty on me and it would be a real shame if you got dirty, all dressed up as you are.” Newt blushed. 

“ _ Minho _ ,” he tried but to no use. The door was already opened and Minho took a step out. 

“Come on now, love,” Minho only answered and dragged a still protesting Newt over the threshold again. “We need to go get  _ married _ .”

They were actually a bit late. For whatever it was worth, nobody complained, everyone was just happy that they actually had found their ways and hadn’t skipped out on each other or anything like that. Alby pushed Newt in front of another door, a double one even, with church bells now filling the air and his heart found a rhythm stronger and faster than usual but he didn’t get the urge to run. He wanted the doors to open already so he could see Minho again, on the other side of the room. They’d decided that they should just come in at the same time, Minho from the left and Newt from the right, their best men (or in Minho’s case best women (is it even called that? Maid of honor?)) in tail and skip the whole “walk down the isle” thing since it wasn’t like any of them were being given away. They were in it together, chose it by themselves and Newt didn’t have time to think anymore because then Alby flung the doors open. 

It was weird to see Minho standing there. They’d just seen each other, a bit more than seen even, but somehow Newt insides felt like he hadn’t seen him in years. Like he just craved for the other man to be near again, to touch him and to whisper that he loved him. Alby nudged him forward when Newt didn’t move and then all of a sudden he was aware of all the people in the seats to the left. It was a small service but still enough people to make Newt feel nervous nonetheless. He focused his attention on Minho and his unbelievable and unbelieving smile was just the thing he needed to regain his strength. This was going to be the best day ever. It already was bloody brilliant. 

They held hands through the whole service and whenever they were supposed to look at the priestess, they snuck glances at one another and almost cracked up laughing all the time. They both cried like babies a few times and when the vows were going to be read, none of them could even speak for a few minutes. 

“Newt,” Minho started and Newt sobbed. Then they giggled together and Minho pressed his hand. 

“Newt,” he started again, “I promise that from the very first time I asked you a question, I couldn’t wait to hear the answer and that I will never cease to want to hear what you have to say. I promise that you don’t have to tell me a single thing and I will never pressure you to make you do. I promise to love you, with all of your amazing qualities and the flaws you hate and the little things you do that you’re not even aware of. I promise that I will love you forever, because I want to and I there is only one thing want to know… May I?” 

There was a collective “ _ aw _ ” in the church and Newt looked over at his friends and family, trying smile at them, before turning to Minho again. 

“Minho,” he said and choked. Minho just smiled, took a deep breath and nodded. Their hands were still painfully grasping each other. 

“I have never met anyone quite like you and I don’t think I ever will. You are the light of my day, my rock, my love and words don’t feel enough to convey every positive feeling I have about you. I will love you till the day I die and I hope so hard that that day won’t come until we’re both old and shriveled and can’t hear each other because you’re too stubborn to get hearing aids and I think mine itches. I promise that I will never run from you, because there is nothing about you that makes me want to run. I love you so much. And to answer your earlier question, of course, Minho,  _ of course you may _ .” 

Minho didn’t even care for the priestess to say it, he just jumped up to Newt and kissed him anyway. The church burst with cheers and laughter and tears and Newt believed that the world had stopped to let them have a moment of forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like my stuff? [Buy me a coffee!](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/mee4ever)


End file.
